List of Don Bluth Villains' Defeats
These are the characters that didn't make to the ending of the stories. See the gallery of various villains from movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. *Jenner: Gets stabbed in the back by Sullivan. *Dragon: Splashes into a pond. *Spider: Get killed by The Great Owl. *Warren T. Rat: Gets chased along with the cats down to the pier by the "Giant Mouse of Minsk" and into the water, picked up by a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong that carries them away. *The Bullying Orphans: Unknown (more likely got scared away by Tiger when they tried to catch Fievel) *Sharptooth (original): Drowns when a rock fell on him in the water. *Boneheads (Pachycephalosaurus): Runs away from the tar monster. *Carface Carruthers: Eaten by King Gator offscreen (first film), dragged into Hell by Red (second film) *Carface's Minions: Runs away by King Gator *Killer: Drowns into the river after he pushes Anne Marie to shore. (first film) *Hellhound: Gets shot by Annabelle. *Cat R. Waul: Gets reluctantly adopted by a passenger. *Street Dogs: Failed to eat Tiger. *Hawk: Get Burned by Fireworks. *Hunch: Gets defeated by Edmond and his friends. *Grand Duke of Owls: Gets shrunk by the sun, then gets hunted down by Hunch for all his humiliations. *Owl Minions: Flys away when Chanticleer brings back the sun. *Frog Bouncers: Falls off the Ladder. *Max the Bodyguard: feeling despair when his Star flies away. *Pinky: feeling despair when his star flies away on the plane. *Grundel: Falls into a chasm, survives with a broken leg, Gets Wounded with the Pole, and marries a female toad. *Gnorga: Turns into a rose bush by Stanley's magic touch, and is sucked into a portal. *Ozzy and Strut: Being chased by Chomper's parents. *Drake: gets hit by Hubie and then crushed by his own tower. *Leopard Seal: Gets beat up by Rocko then Hubie kicked him off the submarine. *Killer whales: Swims away when Rocko leads them away. *Velociraptors: being washed away by the river. *Red: Gets sent back to Hell. *Ichy: gets swung away by Del. *Del: being chased by an aquatic long-necked dinosaur called a Plesiosaurus. *Baryonyx: falls off the cliff by a group of yellow-bellies (the Beipieosaurus). *Grigori Rasputin: Gets killed when his vial broke, sending the spirits after him. *Black Pegasus: Gets destroyed by Anastasia *Scuttlebutt: Falls into a River and Drowns *Belladonna: gets frozen to death by her heavenly cousin, Annabelle *Villianous 19 year old Martin Brisby: goes unconscious after he got hit in the head by the books then turned back to the "Redeemed" Martin Brisby *Muriel and Floyd: Falls in the elevator. *Killer the Bulldog: Failed to catch Timmy, Jenny, and Justin, Brutus and other rats *Oble: Falls into a river, and is relaxed by being cooled off. *Ludmila: Realizes the potion turns her into a dragon, and falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. *Preed: Killed by Korso, by breaking his neck. *Joseph Korso: Reforms and wedges his rifle between the gap and breakers and closes its circuit for good, losing his own life in the process. *Drej Queen: Gets destroyed by the Titan. *Madame Mousey: Got leashed by her owner. *Rinkus & Sierra: gets blown up and landed on the mountain. *Dogs: Runs away after Crazy Legs knocks the boxes over. Gallery Dragon's defeat.jpg|Dragon's defeat secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-3139.jpg|Spider's death Jenner's death.jpg|Jenner's death secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-8147.jpg|Sullivan's death american-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-7358.jpg|Warren T. Rat's Minions defeat Warren T. Rat's defeat.jpg|Warren T. Rat's defeat land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-6223.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus's defeat Sharptooth's second defeat and death.jpg|Sharptooth's death Minions.png|Carface's Minions defeat Carface's defeat and later death (1st film).jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film) all-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8733.jpg|Killer's despair Hellhound's death.jpg|Hellhound's death fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-1901.jpg|Street Dogs's despair #1 fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-1960.jpg|Street Dogs's despair #2 Hawk's Defeats.png|Hawk's Defeat Cat R. Waul's defeat.jpg|Cat R. Waul's defeat One of Hunch's defeats.jpg|Hunch's defeat #1 Hunch's defeat 2.jpg|Hunch's defeat #2 Hunch's defeat 3.jpg|Hunch's defeat #3 Hunch's defeat 4.jpg|Hunch's defeat #4 rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-5812.jpg|the Frog Bouncers's defeat rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-5813.jpg|Max the Bodyguard's despair Pinky's despair.jpg|Pinky and Murray's despair The Owls' defeat.jpg|Owl Minions' defeat rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps_com-6777.jpg|Grand Duke of Owls's defeat Grundel Toad's defeat.jpg|Grundel's defeat Gnorga's defeat.jpg|Gnorga's defeat gfdhg.png|Ozzy and Strut's defeat pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6388.jpg|Leopard Seal's death pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6851.jpg|Killer whales's despair Drake's death.jpg|Drake's death Velociraptors Defeat.png|Velociraptors Defeat Red's defeat.jpg|Red's defeat Carface's defeat and later death (2nd film).jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) Ichy's defeat.png|Ichy's defeat Dil's defeat.png|Dil's defeat Redasasldj.png|Black Pegasus's death anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9950.jpg|Gargoyles's despair Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Grigori Rasputin's death Shark's death.jpg|Megalodon's despair T.Rex_Goon.png|Plated Sharptooth's Defeat Chief_McBrusque27s_and_Scuttlebutt27s_death.png|Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt's Defeat Mr._Grasping,_Toplofty,_and_O'Bloat's_Defeat.png|Mr. Grasping, Toplifty and O'bloat's Defeat Dang.jpg|Belladonna's Death A_S.png|Allosaurus And Meanest Sharptooth's Defeat PICT0005.JPG|Snake's Defeat PICT0001.JPG|Killer the Bulldog's Defeat PICT0006.JPG|Hawk's Defeat PICT0007.JPG|Villianous 19 year old Martin Brisby's Defeat PICT0009.JPG|Martin's Minions defeat PICT0010.JPG|Muriel and Floyd's Defeat Oble's Defeat.png|Oble's Defeat Ludmila's_death.jpg|Ludmila's death Preed's death.jpg|Preed's death Korso's sacrifice & death.jpg|Joseph Korso's sacrifice & death Drej Queen's death.jpg|Drej Queen's death Madame_Mousey_Defeat.png|Madame Mousey's Defeat land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-7576.jpg|Rinkus & Sierra's Defeat Boxes_fall.jpg|The Dogs' Defeat Category:Lists